Snow Storm
by RoXeL-HIkarU 13
Summary: Hiccup meets Jack when He's walking in the forest one snowy night.Based off of the song Snow Storm by broadway-aradia,cover art by missmurrka on tumbrl. HiJack.I'll rate it T for now,but I don't know if I'll add something.R&R please?
1. chapter 1

**Okay,I'm**_** really not sure how this story is going to turn out,or if I'll be able to finish it,but I'll definitely try.I get easily discouraged with is my first HiJack story and I based it closely off of Snow Storm by Broadway Aradia,though I intend to detail it as much as I can and fill in the blank spots in the story. I really hope you read and honestly make me WANT to write more,so if you want me to continue,I would recommend you please review ^.^**_

* * *

Chapter 1

Branches snapped under the feet of a tunic clad boy,his messy brown hair windswept from the nights breath curled from his lips in clouds,freshly fallen snow blanketing the ground thickly,his boots protecting his one foot from the cold,the other lost in an accident with the dragons. This was the first snowfall of the winter.

He was tired,but sleep evaded him tonight for some reason,and he'd decided to take a walk. He'd had a rough day training 'd found a new dragon recently,and it was proving very difficult to deal sighed, his emerald eyes glancing around the snow covered forest as he pulled his fur coat tight around was his dads so it was huge on him but he didn't mind,it protected the majority of his body from the chill.

As he scanned the area ahead, a color that didn't completely blend with the snow and trees caught his eye to his was dark,but he could see the shape of a boy sitting against a dead oak,white clothing blending into the snow around him but contrasting with the dark bar of the tree trunk,whereas his vest matched brunette squinted and approached the boy cautiously,making sure to me quiet just in case he was asleep.

When he'd gotten around 4 feet away,he could make out the boys had pale white hair, rivaling the beauty of even the fresh snow around skin looked much like his hair,but with a more human pink much though,he was so wore something similar to what the brunette wore under his fathers coat,but instead of a green undershirt and dark pants,he wore a white long-shirt and a slightly off-white tattered pair of pants,which stopped mid calf and were bunched against his legs. His feet were bare.

He was tempted to if he was alright but he didn't look familiar,nor did he look from the village,he was too clean-cut looking to be from the brunettes viking ,he was sure he would have noticed this boy white haired boys eyes were closed,and he honestly couldn't tell if he was breathing.

He took a glance around,spotting a long stick with a curled picked it up from the ground and glanced back at the strange boy,then back at the moved the side that wasn't curled towards the boy,roughly poking him in the side,hoping for a response and that the boy wasn't dead.  
Instead of staying where he was,the boy jolted up and locked piercing,shocked icey eyes onto the other landed on the stick in the brunettes hand and he shot up,grabbing it from him and eyed was shocked,so he stepped back,his eyes meeting his.

His expression was filled with disbelief and he stepped towards the young viking,moving a bit form side to side as the others eyes followed his.  
"Can you see me?"The words left his lips like the breeze,brushing against the darker boys skin so softly he almost didn't hear the words.A hopeful smile lit his face and something caught the others eye.

Along the stick in his hand,which the brunette realized was a staff,ice crystals spread from the white haired boys hands,and along the ground under his feet they crept from beneath his toes,covering the top layer of snow in frosty spirals.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing and he inched closer to the boy,"Of course I see you Jakul Frosti."The winter life had made him a believer of this spirit,this boy."I remember you from my moms old use to tell me stories about boy who brought mischief with the snow."

He paused.

"You are Jack Frost,aren't you?"His eyes glimmered with white haired boy laughed,a tear falling down his cheek,and he leaped up into the air,the wind sweeping his body into the air where he yelled out in joy.

He fell from the air and landed softly in front of the brunette,panting and smiling,stray tears falling from ice blue eyes."Yes."He said breathlessly."My name is Jack you can see are you?You believe in me!"

The other nodded hesitantly."My names Hiccup Haddock."

" you can see me!"Jack exclaimed again,bouncing on his heels.

Hiccup let out a chuckle,but stopped,glancing at Jack."I guess this doesn't happen often,then?"He asked hesitantly.

Jack had stopped bouncing,a small frown perched on pale lips." has ever been able to see me."

The viking boy looked at the winter spirit sadly."You must have been so lonely."

"Yeah."Was the soft reply.

Hiccup was about to reply when he heard a rough voice calling his name frowned,glancing over his shoulder,then back at the boy in front of him who smiled a bit sadly and nodded.

"You better get going,he sounds angry,whoever it is."He was grinning now as he shoo'd the boy on.

He was reluctant to go."It...it was nice meeting you,"He said,"Jack."He smiled at the other softly,turning to leave.

"Hiccup?"

He stopped and turned back around,ignoring another angry yell,closer this time.

"Can I find you?I mean..."

The brunette grinned and nodded."Yeah.I live in the village this way."He said softly before waving at Jack ,cringing at a closer,infuriated shout before he turned away and sprinted awkwardly on his false metal leg.

Jack grinned,letting out another shout and letting the wind sweep him off his feet,into the air,sitting on his staff as it carried him above the forest,over Burk as he laughed,his voice echoing through the chilled air.


	2. Authors Note

_**I just want to say it'll be a bit before I post the next chapter because I'm having trouble with the site deleting random parts of the sentences and I had to rewrite it multiple times but it did it repeatedly,so I have to sort this out.I hope you'll be patient and I'm working on the next chapter and I'm going to try to make it longer so if it takes time that's why ^.^**_


End file.
